Amy 18
by EmersFanFic
Summary: -She left 9 years ago... We were so young. -Being alone in a strange place with no friends and friends not there for you is hard for a girl. Especially Amy. -WHAT DO YOU MEAN "IT'S FINE"? -Miss Amy? P.S I drew the Cover photo.
1. Saying Goodbye

**This time, I've decided to make a SonAmy story!**

 **It is rated T because of some conflicts in the story that might be considered "unnecessary". So yeah, just a forewarning.**

 **Hope you like it!**

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie! It's your Aunt!" I pressed the phone closer to my ear to register her words.

"Hi Auntie Thorn! Why are you calling?" There was a pause.

"Where are your parents sweeties?"

"They're not here, but I can take a message!" I squeaked a reply and heard laughter across the line.

"Ok, tell your parents sweetie that it's an 'all go' for you moving here." I dropped the phone. Gasping quietly, I placed my hands over my mouth as tears formed in my eyes.

"Hello? Hellooooo!"

Oh no…

(Over dinner)

"So, I heard your Aunt called today. What did she say?" My mom asked me from across the table. Picking at my food, I avoided eye contact, "Oh, nothing. She just was wondering where you were. She told me you were sending some child off…" I looked up, frowning and saw my parents do the same. My red father placed his fork on his plate and said with a forced voice, "Now Amy, everything has its reasons and you aren't old enough to understand."

"Am I too young or are you just scared to tell me…" I mumbled to myself as I continued stabbing my broccoli. Too bad my mom heard.

"Dear, we didn't want you to find out like this. We both wish there was another way, but it's too complicated." My mother looked just like me; rosy cheeks, emerald eyes, long pink quills that hung to her lower back but were put in a ponytail for today (But I had short pink quills that went under my chin).

"-But mom! I can't just leave! I have my friends here, my school is here, and my life is here!" By then, I had slammed my fork on the table, eyes teary and stormed to my room.

"Ugh- Amy Rose! You get back here now!" I heard my dad wale over my loud stomping up the stairs.

(Later at Cream's house.)

"Why are you here, Amy?" Miss Vanilla asked me. Sniffing, I fixed the book-bag strap on my shoulder and stormed in.

"Sorry to be rude," Sniff, "but this is an emergency." Confused, Miss Vanilla watched me walk to Cream's room. I knocked on the door and waited until it opened. "Come in!" I heard her squeak. Opening the door, I found her drawing in a coloring book on her tan bed.

"Amy!" She jumped off the bed, ears and crayons flying and gave me a huge hug. "Wait- I didn't ask my mommy if I could have a sleep over yet…" I sniffed again.

"Miss Amy, why are you crying?" I closed the door, grabbed her hand and led her on top of her bed.

"I'm moving." Cream gasped, "Why?" She screamed afterwards.

"They won't tell me! But I'm moving to… I think the Islands with my Aunt Thorn." Cream impossibly lowered her ears and gave me a hug again. Both of us crying, I pulled away.

"We need to make a meeting."

"Yes Miss Amy, we do." I weakly giggled, then stopped at realization.

"I'm going to leave Sonic! Cream, what do I do? Will he be devastated? Is he going to miss me? How can I tell everyone I'm leaving?" By then I was freaking out and had hopped off the bed. Pacing her room and leaving my book-bag on her bed, I rambled on.

"He hasn't told me he loves me yet! What if I get attacked by Eggman and he's not there to be my hero?" I gasped louder, "What if he becomes _not_ my hero anymore?"

"Miss Amy!" I stopped and looked over at her. "It's going to be fine, we can have a meeting tomorrow at Mr. Tails' house." I sighed, accepting what was going to happen.

"Lets head to bed Miss Amy, we have a long day tomorrow." She turned off the lamp beside her bed as I crawled under the sheets with her.

"Oh, and mommy is making us some pancakes." I smiled and hugged cream, never wanting to leave.

(Next day)

"I'm really going to miss you." Tails cried, hugging me before I boarded the plane.

"Not as much as I am!" Cream insisted and gave me a hug as well. Sonic rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"I'm going to miss you, Ames." My eyes got teary and I gave him a hug. He hugged me back. Note to self: leave more often.

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" I sniffed and heard my parents call behind me. With more tears running down my face, we all gave each other one last hug before I left. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it toward my family.

"Bye Miss Amy! I promise we'll meet again!" I wiped my eyes, "Me too!" And with that, I glimpsed toward my crush one last time, smiled, and walked into the plane.

 **So that was the goodbye! Hope you like it, next chapter gets more interesting… *D***


	2. Appearences

**Okay, here is chapter 2! I had promised it would get more interesting!**

 _9 years later…_

(3rd person)

"No way!" A soft hand covered his mouth.

"Shut up! You can't tell anyone! I mean, most of them don't even know her, but it's still a secret! She told me yesterday night she'd be flying in and wanted company." He pulled away, but kept the hand in his.

"Wait, isn't she like, 18? So that means she can drive."

"Yes, but she doesn't want to drive alone and asked me to come! She said I could bring a friend, preferably you, but if it were me, she wouldn't mind."

"This is really confusing me, Cream… So am I coming or not? When is she even coming back?" She smiled brighter and placed a kiss onto his lips.

"Today." With that, she pulled him up and ran to catch a cab.

 **(If you don't know who Cream was with- it's obviously Tails. Duh. If you thought of anyone else, Shame. On. You.)**

"Thank you sir!" Cream yelled to the Taxi guy.

"So where do we go?" Tails asked her. She grabbed hold of his hand once more and dragged him into the Airport.

"She should be waiting already!" She wined. She felt a poke on her shoulder. Turning around, she screamed and gave the Pink Hedgehog a mighty hug.

"MISS AMY?" Amy smiled and hugged Tails afterwards.

"You guys look so old!" They rolled their eyes. "You should see yourself, hot shot." Tails noted. Amy blushed. She'd grown about 4 inches sense they'd met and her hips had lucious curves, her breasts had grown as well. Amy's longest quills have grown out and were about an inch past her shoulders, the rest were cut upward in an angled bob. Not too short, her shortest quills were an inch above her shoulders. her bangs had grown out too, having the same affect as the others **(sorry. I'm being specific. I just really need you to know what her hair looks like!).** Amy had a beautiful figure and beautiful emerald eyes. The only difference with this Amy is that she wore more cultured clothes. For example, she wore wooden earings with tan cloth wrapped in X's around her two front quills. She wore black silk clothes instead of red wool. Her dress matched her black knee-high boots and her black headband.

"Thank you guys," She blushed more, batting her lashes, "but you guys have grown so much, too. I mean, look at you Tails! I see muscles! All that hardwork with your toys has paid in!" They all laughed.

"We should head back! I cant wait to supprise everyone!" Amy winced.

"Um, Cream... Do you, ah- do you mind waiting a while?" They turned their heads in question. "How long?"

"About a month...?" Cream unconciously slipped her hand out of Tails and took a step toward Amy.

"Why, Miss Amy? Is something wrong?" Amy sighed and avoided eyecontact, her thumb slightly brushing agianst her stomach as her arms slid down to her hips.

"It's nothing. It's ok Cream, just I'm not ready." Amy could see Tails shake his head in dissagreement as Cream shrugged it off.

"Ok, then lets take you back home. I've set it up for the past week. I've been so excited that you would come back that I refurnished your water, food and AC's!" Amy smiled, "Thanks! I'm so glad to have you." They hugged and walked back to get a cab.

"Wait, arent you turning 16 soon?" Amy finally asked.

"Yeah, in about three months. Why?" Cream answered. Amy innocently shrugged.

"I've missed most of them, just wanted to know."

(About 5 weeks later.)

"You know, I'm still really happy I found a dress that fits you! It's red, which suits you still, and I found red knee-high boots. It's like you never left!" Amy rolled her eyes, looking in the mirrior.

"You know i'm like, never going to wear this, right? I'm probably just going to wear a hoodie."

"A hoodie? It's summer Miss Amy. You wear tank tops and shorts." Cream said, putting both hands on her sides.

"Yes, but you dragged me to your house to try on something I'm just going to lock away in my dresser!" A sudden knock on the door made the fur on their arms stick up. Cream, worrily motioned Amy to sit on her bed and she walked downstairs. Walking upfront, she saw a blue tall figure through her glass door. _Ugh, should've just brought the clothes to Amy's house!_

She opened the door hesitantly, "Oh, hey Sonic."

"Hey Cream." He placed his hands in his jean pockets. Not to meantion he didnt have a shirt on.

"Why are you here?" Cream squeaked, nervouse he'd hear Amy upstairs.

"Have you seen Tails? He wasn't in his workshop, nor was he in town. I just cant seem to find him."

"Uh, you should try the beach! He is probably testing out his water techs. Or the farm roads. He could be testing out his 'new and improved' XTornado." Sonic shook his head, sweat slowly building from the heat.

"I'm not going to the beach. Plus, I've tried the farms." Cream freaked out. If Tails wasn't anywhere else, he'd be at Amy's House!

"Then I dont know... Sorry." Cream squeaked three octives high. Sonic tilted his head, "You okay cream? You seem, distracted." She shook her head violently.

"No! I'm fine! You just need to look harder. Maybe he's in his house sleeping!"

"Tails doesnt sleep during the day."

"Maybe he's with Knuckles at Angle Island!"

"Not there, the XTornado was in his Garage."

"Maybe he went to talk to Espio, or Vector!"

"He doesnt like Espio that much, and Vector is out of town."

"THEN I DON'T KNOW! THANK YOU FOR ASKING, BYE." Cream slammed the door in his face and ran up the stairs, panicing.

"Amy!" She sueaked as she entered her room. "Tails is at your house-" Amy was sitting at the window, looking outside in a daze.

"Miss Amy?" She turned around, eyes teary.

"I wasnt ready... I'm not read-dy, Cream." Supprised, she ran up and gave her a hug.

"You saw him didn't you..." Amy sniffed and squeezed tighter. "Yes." Cream pulled away, panic rising agian.

"OH MY GOD! Tails is at your house! Sonic was looking for him and he wasnt ANYWHERE. We need to get him OUT of your house now!" Amy frowned.

"Calm down, Cream. You're voice is cracking. Cant you just call him?"

"No! He always forgets his phone in his workshop, or on the XTornado!"

"He still has that?" Cream ran around her room, "Yes! He has 3 now. The XTornado, the RExpress and the BBunnie." She paused and blushed.

"The BBunnie was made for me." Amy awed. Cream shook her head, "We need to leave, now!" She grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Wait, I'm not leaving wearing this!" Cream grunted, "Then go put on some shorts and a tank I have upstairs! Go!" Amy smiled and ran upstairs, glad that she was slender enough to fit into some of her clothes. After putting on Black convers (She couldn't resist), black shorts and a white tank-top, she ran downstairs. She aslo removed all of her Island nick-nacks.

"Okay. Hey, that was quick..." Amy flinched.

"Experience." They then were off to her house.

Once they got to her house, Amy noted they should go toward her backyard and enter through the kitchen. Agreeing, they snuck through the fence and made it to the windows.

"Where is he?" Amy wispered, annoyed he had just broke into her house. Just because she'd moved for half a life doesnt mean he got to barge into her den.

"He should be in the living room." Amy nodded and entered.

"Tails?" Cream asked.

"Cream?" A voice asked, sounding fairly confused. Amy widened her eyes along with Cream's.

"Go outside! Go!" Amy ran back outside just intime to miss Sonic walking in. The back door didnt close all the way so she was able to listen to their conversation.

"Hey!" Cream choked.

"You're looking for Tails too now? Did I worry you that much?" Cream nodded slowly, not sure what to say. Sonic sighed, "Out of everywhere else, this was the last place to look. And... I was just thinking, why not?" Cream's pulse went down, pitty replacing her thoughts.

"I'm sorry he isnt here." She quietly looked around.

"Yeah, sad her parents moved out. I'd love to talk to them more. Last year, alot happend and I'd come here to cool off, get things off my mind that bothered me." He chuckled, "She always had that affect on me. I'm not sure why." Amy's eyes teared up again. She wasn't ready for this. She had about a 2 weeks left. Then she could forget it. Forget it... Amy tried to leave, but her body stayed put. So she continued listening, hands covering mouth.

"You miss her a lot, dont you."

"Doesn't everyone?" Cream swallowed hard. She didnt really miss Amy because Amy was with her. Not to mention behind her.

"So, why did you think about coming here to look for Tails?" She took a clumsy step back.

"Ah-ah, T-Tails- he just, he's been talking about _her_ latley and I assumed he'd be here. Be-Because..." She blinked rappidly, holding back tears of regret. She hated lying.

"Because he misses Amy too?" He said the word Amy like it held something important. Important to him. Cream nodded.

"Why didnt you just take the front door?"

"Uh- I thought it'd be locked?" He tilted his head, confused.

"Okay..." He sighed and turned around.

"I guess i'll see you later, then. You're coming over tonight, right?" Crap! Cream forgot about the dinner party Sonic had set up about a week ago. She'd accepted the invitation but now she had a friend who was in pain.

"I'm not sure, now. I think I might, but I haven't been up for things lately." He nodded, "Okay, so I _might_ see you later. Bye Cream." She waved to him and he exited the house. Cream ran back outside and saw Amy crying, clutching her stomach.

"Miss Amy! Are you ok?" As Cream leaned forward to sit beside her, Amy held a hand out.

"I-I'm fine!" She choked on a sob, tears cascading down to the grass. Cream frowned. She knew that Amy had been gone and maybe had gained some weight, but now looking closer...

"Are you positive you're alright. I can take you to the Hospital." Amy shreiked, "NO! No, I'm fine..." Cream sat down.

"I dont believe you. I dont believe my best friend is alright." Amy had no choice left.

"I am alright. I can prove it." Cream frowned as Amy stood up, the slightest lump along.

"I'll go with you to Sonic's dinner. I assum most of everyone will be there, so why not just say hello and get over with it?" Cream squealed, "Really?" Amy wiped her eyes, "When is it?" Cream and her started walking back. Despite Amy claiming she wanted to prove she's not lieing, Cream couldn't help but feel like there was something missing. She had to trust her friend though.

"Tonight, from 4 to 10. It's a party, so you could technically wear that. If i was going tonight, I would've just worn this." Amy nodded. Here goes nothing.

 **Oooh! Why was Amy crying? What will happen at the party? So, yeah, next chapter coming soon. You'll have to wait ):D**

 **Okay, i'm not THAT mean, so here's a summary of next chapter.**

 **:When Amy and Cream head to the party, everyone is shocked to meet the Mysterious Amy. Most of everyone is happy. Except for one. Sally.**

 **No no no no... She's not the "bad guy" in this story, but you'll understand later.**


	3. The Dinner

**Back! Neeeeeeext chapter!**

 **(3** **rd** **person)**

"Lets check this… I've taken a shower and I'm cleaned up. I am wearing the same clothes, but I'm bringing a hoodie." Cream frowned. " And I am about to get smoldered by Mobians I don't know."

"Yeah, but some of them won't smolder you as much. I know you know Knuckles, we skyped." Amy laughed. "You know Rouge, Espio, Vector, and Charmy because they interrupted our phone call once. I don't know if they'll hug you or anything, but it won't feel as awkward." Amy sighed. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for this.

"Then lets go." Cream smiled and they walked out toward Sonic's house.

(5:30 At Sonics house)

"Sonic, is Cream coming?" Tails asked. Over his other conversation, he almost missed the question.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Though, buddy, where were you today?" Tails shrugged. "My grandmother called saying her pet snake died and didn't want to 'get poisoned'. So I had to leave 'right away' and get rid of it." Sonic laughed.

"It sucks living so close to her. I know she doesn't have much time left, but seriously- Maids." They both were laughing now.

"I don't think she's coming. It's been 2 hours, and she's normally not late." Tails stuttered, "Heh-heh… Maybe she's not coming." Sonic shook his head.

"I'm not sure. But, I got some news that's good."

"What's that?" Sonic smiled. "I got Sally to agree to be my girl." Tails didn't smile. _Oh gosh. What am I going to do? When Amy gets here, he's going to be upset and then Sally gonna' be upset. I'm not even sure she's coming! Better ask._

"Is Sally here?" A chipmunk in a blue shirt that exposed some cleavage, and a darker shaded cropped shorts walked up behind Sonic and smiled.

"I'm here." Sonic smiled. They heard a Doorbell ring and Tails ran to the door first. Opening it, he smiled.

"Hey Cream. Hey Amy! I'm glad you guys are here!" Cream faked a smile and when they walked in she whispered in his ear, "Later, we need to talk. It's an emergency." He nodded.

When they walked in, Cream had hold of Amy's hand and they walked up to their friends one and a time.

"Amy? Hey! It's nice to finally meet you." Vector had said. She smiled and others started coming. There were some Mobians there that they didn't know, but Amy was glad to greet them. Then, they finally came up to Sonic. Amy's pulse started to rise as panic did too. _I'm not ready. I'm not ready._

Tails coughed in his fist, "Sonic?" He turned around after talking to Sally and Rouge.

"What's up?" Tails smiled. Cream came up and hugged Sonic.

"Oh hey Cream! I'm glad you-" He stopped talking when he saw the pink hedgehog behind her. "Oh, did you bring a friend?" He walked past her and stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm sorry I didn't take notice to you before, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy was hyperventilating now. She couldn't take it; she promised Cream she was fine when she wasn't. She couldn't tell them. Next week was so close. Why was everything moving faster than time itself?

She didn't move. He frowned and placed his hand into his pocket.

"Okay…" He was about to turn around but something registered in his head. "I-uh… This-"

"Sonic! Sonic, dinner's ready! Get everyone to the table!" Sally said after turning off the music. Sonic perked up, "Oh! Yeah, hold on." He gave her an apologetic look at coughed loudly.

"Hey, It's dinner time guys! Lets give a special thanks to Sally for the chiefs!" Everyone started clapping. Cream, Tails and Amy didn't clap. Cream noticed Amy's twitchy movements and knew that she was having a panic attack- Amy style.

"You want to cool off?" Amy jerked her head toward her and nodded. Cream held a finger to Amy and faced Tails.

"She needs to lay down, she's having an attack." He choked on his water.

"What?" Cream rolled her eyes and shoved his cup on the counter.

"A panic attack, silly." He nodded. "I can ask Sonic if she could take his room for a second. He has a great balcony." Cream hugged him. "Thanks! And I'll bring up some food for her."

"Okay, I'll ask him. Stay here." Cream spun around to see Amy turning pale, chest rising and falling faster and faster.

"Take deep breaths Amy, it's going to be okay." Amy frowned.

"Is it?" Confused, Cream was going to question her remark when Sonic came up with Tails.

"Is she okay? Tails just asked me if she could use my bedroom." Cream shrieked, "No! I mean… She's just having a Panic attack, she needed air and I don't want her outside alone. So I thought it'd be safe for her to be in your room at the balcony." Sonic nodded, studying the hedgehog once more.

"Sure, do you want me to get her something to eat?" Cream shook her head, "No, I was going to do that. You don't need to." Sonic chuckled softly.

"It's fine, you're my guest. Go eat; I'll get her a plate and some glasses of water. Remember I took a class about this stuff because I wasn't so smart then?" Tails laughed, "You were so stupid back then. Remember when that lady was giving birth and you made things worse by naming all the things that would happen if it failed?"

"HELLO? AMY'S SILL HERE." Cream froze. Sonic gave her a confused look. It couldn't be Amy. Amy's still at the Islands with her Aunt Thorn. He shook his head.

"My room is upstairs, room to the far right. I'll get her stuff." Cream led Amy to the room as Tails and Sonic parted ways.

Amy sat outside on Sonic's bedroom balcony. She leaned against the railing, her thoughts sane once more. She heard a knock on the door.

"Umm, I brought food miss." She didn't turn around. Sonic walked in and placed the tray of food on the coffee table near her legs. He exhaled and stood beside her, thoughts pricking in his mind.

"Are you alright? You gave us quite the scare then." She nodded slowly. It hurt her that he didn't remember her. But, it also helped her. She wasn't ready. She needed next week. Tuesday. She needed to wait a little longer until Tuesday. Seven PM. Seven…

"May I ask what's your name?" She sighed. _I guess it's fine to tell him my name, but I risk a lot._

"Amy." There was a long pause. He turned his head toward her, his grey shirt rippling with the movement.

"I used to know an Amy. She was my best friend. She moved 9 years ago and I'm afraid she'll never come back. Have you ever had that experience?" Amy stared down at the grass below them, trying to find ways to answer.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I've brought you some food. I didn't want you to starve and your friends seem pretty worried." Amy turned toward him, caught by his remarkable green eyes.

"Yeah, Cream's always been there for me." He frowned.

"How long have you two known each other?" _You're being stupid Amy, he'll figure out it's you and then they'll all question you. They'll figure out and the past will haunt you forever. Forever._

"My hole life." Sonic kept looking at her. Something in him told him that he knew her, but the other told him she's just another Mobian.

"Um, what's your last name, if you don't mind me asking…" Amy froze.

"I- I think I'll pass." He frowned. He turned around and started to head for the door when he noticed a small scar on her left arm.

"Excuse me," he hesitated, "Amy, where did you get that mark on your arm from?" Amy panicked.

"Ah, some crazy guy. I was young, don't remember his name." She lied. Sonic walked up beside her and ran his finger alone the torn mark.

"Was his name Dr. Eggman?" Amy grew Goosebumps to his touch, but didn't answer.

"Was his name Dr. Eggman?" She felt tears threaten to form as she took a shaky breath in.

"Yes." Her answer was barely audible but Sonic heard. He placed both hands on her arms and turned her towards him. She kept her head down, bangs falling over her eyes and hair falling over her shoulders. _Damn._ Tears started forming and they fell onto the wooden floor. Sonic's heart raced and he pulled her into a hug, embracing her scent.

"I missed you so much Amy." His voice cracked. By then she was fully sobbing, but he didn't know she was crying for a completely different reason.

"Why didn't I remember you? I've never been this ignorant before…" Amy pulled away, eyes puffy with tears.

"I'm not ready… I can't, I shouldn't, and I'm not ready…" She clutched the railing, then her stomach ever slightly.

"What? Amy, are you all right? What are you talking about?" Worry grew inside him seeing his lost friend crying in pain.

"I-I have to to leave. I have a week. A week…" She struggled to walk past him, but failed as he took hold her arms again.

"Amy! Please tell me what's wrong!" He frowned and scanned her body, searching for any wounds.

"I don't understand, why are you crying?" He noticed her shaking hand move away too late from her stomach. Under was a lump, but he should judge if she gained some weight- but…

"Amy, tell me what's wrong. Now." She screamed and slapped him across the face. "Give me Tuesday! I need to leave!" She crawled past him and passed his bed. He caught up and took hold of her hand but was encountered with a plate full of food.

"Let go of me!" Amy cried.

" _Let go of me!" Amy cried. The strong grips on her arms loosened, but then quickly met her face. Pain shot through her as the figure kicked her side and pressed her on the floor defenseless._

"Ow-! Amy! It's okay! I'm trying to help!" He zipped past her in a blue blur and stood in front of the door. She screamed louder, her voice cracking as she punched his chest repeatedly.

"STOP!"

" _STOP!" She cried once more. She kept squirming, but that made her body ache more as the Mobian attacked her fragile body. They ran their hands down her curves, but when she kneed their chest they grabbed her arm and snapped it. She screamed in agony as they stripped her from her clothes, bloody and bare._

Amy fell to the floor in front of him and bemoaned, memories flooding her thoughts. He stood there looking at her position, worried why she was acting like this. He knelt down and her body violently trembled. She crawled back, but held one hand on her stomach. He found that odd. He got on his knees and found himself facing her wet one. "Why are you crying? I want to help." He slowly said.

"No one can help me! You can't, my friends can't. But Tuesday can!" She sniffed and whimpered as she slid further away from him. Choking on her sobs, she added, "Tuesday can… I need to go, Sonic. You can't HELP ME!"

" _HELP ME!" She struggled as the figure brought his lips to her neck, forcing her to tilt her head by pulling her quills harshly. She cried. She couldn't move her arm, for it was broken. She was broken and abused. The Mobian noticed her struggling and slapped her thigh with too much force. Amy screamed and tried to escape but she felt his weight press against her and-_

"Amy!" She had passed out, memories flooding her. She curled up, tears still flowing and placed both hands to her stomach. Her stomach. He noticed and said to no one. "I don't understand." Then the door flew open.

 **Ooooooooooh. Oh oh oh- I'm freaking myself out. It was really intense to write this part and I felt like crying because I know what happens! No summary for this one, sorry because I'm going to wing the next chapter while I can. Okay, thanks, and next chapter comes out later.**


	4. Truth Hurts

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4!**

 **WARNING: If this chapter offends you, I'm very sorry but this was my intention the hole time. (Not to offend you but the conflict) So again, sorry if you find this chapter awkward or disliked but it will be this way for a couple more chapters.**

 **(Still 3rd person)**

"I don't know Cream, that's a really big assumption. She can't be..." Tails shook his head.

"I know it's a big deal, but she's worth the big deal and I'm pretty sure I'm close. Haven't you noticed the way she held her stomach?" Silence.

"When she was crying, she held her stomach. The way she acted scared me, like I was the one hurting her..." Sonic pressed his hand against his temple. "Am I the only one who thinks this is my fault?" They all nodded.

"Speaking of that, what if she got attacked by EggMan while she was out?" Tails asked, sticking his hand out and placing it on top of Cream's.

"I was busy with him, he wouldn't bother Amy being focused on me the hole time."

"Guys, we're not going to get answers unless we ask Amy herself." Cream sighed. "She kept telling me se wasn't ready, or she couldn't. I never understood her, and I just thought she was talking about you, Sonic." His eyes widened. "After you left her house that day, Amy was crying."

"Wait, Amy was with you?" Cream nodded. "Yeah, and when I picked her up from the Airport and I explained how excited I was to introduce her to everyone, she asked me if I could wait a month."

"WHAT?" Sonic threw his arms up in frustration, "She's been here for a month!" Cream nodded. Sonic was upset, but they had business to attend to, so he dropped it for now.

"Ok, hold on. She told me nothing cold fix her. She said to give her Tuesday, next week. She kept repeating she had a week left." Sonic sat back down.

"We'll never know unless we talk to her." Tails finally said, and they all got up and walked into Sonic's room.

They walked into the room, silent with their steps so they didn't wake Amy. She was lying on Sonic's bed, covers off and her white tank top was pulled up some, exposing some of her stomach. Her black headband had fell off as well and she'd taken off her convers and socks that were placed beside his bed. She looked over heated. As they walked to her, Sonic pulled a chair up and sat beside her, watching as sweat beaded onto her long beautiful quills. Her head had sunk into his large pillows and she looked uncomfortably comfortable. **(Sorry if you don't understand that… If you don't understand, just ask in the comments.)** They all stood there, waiting to see who'd be the one to wake her up or if she'd wake up herself.

"Hmm…" She frowned and turned her body over to face Sonic, her body producing less sweat by the second. Amy's arm folded over her chest, which bent her tank top showing part of her white bra. Things just got very awkward for Sonic…

"You need to wake her up," Tails said, slowly moving her arm back to fix the cleavage, "and soon please. We don't have much time before people get curious why the owner of the house has gone missing." Sonic sighed. He leaned forward and nudged her rosy cheek, warm from his pillow. She flinched at the touch, and her eyes gradually fluttered open wanting to know who had touched her. Sonic's touch wasn't tough or ungrateful, but it was tender and fragile. Amy adjusted herself and saw her friends looking at her with concerned faces.

"I-I is sorry." She rubbed her eyes and yawned softly. They gave her a confused look toward her grammar, but ignored it.

"Are you alright? You passed out earlier." Amy froze. She didn't want this. She exactly what would happen, and she did it. Her friends were now going to question her and she had to answer them. Honestly.

"I'm fine." Cream came up and placed her hand near Amy's, inches away.

"Are you sure?" Amy didn't move. She fixed herself to where she sat Indian-style, kept her gaze down.

"Amy, we want to know the truth." Tails took a step forward and wrapped his arm around Cream's shoulder. Sonic kept looking at her, at her stomach. He _really_ wished Cream wasn't right. He hoped.

"I, I really don't want to." Amy blurted. She looked up and their facial expressions didn't change.

"Amy." She turned and saw Sonic looking at her. If she weren't like this, she would be all over him. If _it_ didn't happen, she wouldn't be like this.

"I've no-noticed some things lately Miss Amy…" Cream spoke up. She pulled up a chair and sat down, grabbed Amy's hands gingerly. "You're very protective, and I like that… You seem scared and I'm pretty sure we know what that feels like, but you seem petrified." Amy gulped, eyes threatening to tear up. "I might not be correct, but I'm afraid my friend is scared and needs help. So umm… So, Amy…" Cream inhaled, nervous. "Are you pregnant?" There was a long silence. Amy slowly pulled her hands away from Cream's and placed them over her face. Bringing her knees up as well, she cried. They all sighed, Cream's question answered. Sonic's ear twitched. This wasn't right. Something was missing.

Amy wiped her eyes and decided to answer. Her voice muffled, she replied, "Yes and no." Tails and Cream gave each other worried glances while Sonic leaned closer.

"The way you acted, around me Amy." Sonic looked down. "You acted like I was hurting you. I was so confused. Please Amy, tell us the real story." By then, Tails had pulled a chair up as well **(So many chairs)** and they waited for Amy to answer. She kept her arms around her knees and stared across the room, eyes swelling.

"It happened about a month and a half ago. It had always been a long walk to my house from school. I'd pass many Mobians and greet them; my favorite being a middle aged gay man. I'd always say hello and we'd talk for a while. We'd laugh a lot when he would give me fashion advice. He always gave me compliments, and I did too." She paused, a tear slipping down her cheek, but she continued.

"One day, a week before graduation, I was walking home and seemed to have missed him. At least I'd thought that. W-When I was about a block away from my house, I heard him call me. I was so excited to tell him about my day, to hear about his. He was behind me, smiling. He asked if I'd be allowed to take a walk and I didn't think my parents would mind me walking with him; he was our friend. When we got to this beautiful blue forest, I thought 'wow, he's really nice'. He stopped talking for a while, and I got nervous. H-He confessed he loved me, and that he wanted to have me. He wanted to run away with me. I was happy, but I didn't like him that way. I declined his offer, but he resisted and started to rage." Amy took shaky breaths, trying to finish the story.

"He started hitting me, shoving me against trees. I was able to escape sometimes, but I didn't know where we were and he found me. I, I…" Cream had tears in her eyes, Tails clenched his fists and gritted his teeth while Sonic stood up. He had a furious and chaotic look on his face. Amy didn't meet eye contact.

"You got raped?" He said in a dangerously calm voice. "Did you?" She looked up at his pained face, her eyes blurry. She nodded. He turned around and threw his chair against the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S FINE'? Amy, you were ABUSED. I don't understand how you can tell us your fine when you're pregnant with a MONSTER'S baby!" Amy had started crying, head placed in between her legs, hands cupping face.

"It will." She choked.

"That guy is still out there! He's probably tricking girls right now. Then, he'll leave them pregnant like you are right now." Amy got up onto her knees and faced him.

"It's fine because I've already sued him, gotten the pay, and I'm having an abortion on TUESDAY!" She wailed and hunched over, clutching her hellish stomach. They all just stood there, befuddled.

"Is that why you asked me to wait a month? Because you didn't want us to figure out?" Cream placed her gloved hand on Amy's head and expected a reaction but didn't get one. Amy accepts her friend wants to help her, and she did need help.

"I wish you guys didn't see me like this. I wish _he_ never happened, and I wish I wasn't so damn useless." Sonic came over and placed his head onto hers. Amy loved his scent, his outdoor smell mixed with the slightest hint of cologne. She wished everything would reset.

"It's going to be alright. I _promise._ " She turned her head up and met his wet eyes.

"I missed you." She finally said. He smiled, "I missed you too, Ames."

They all got things fixed up and when they went downstairs, everyone had gone except for Sally.

"Where have you-" She noticed the puffy pink hedgehog walking in Cream's arms. "What… I'm so confused." Sonic came up and took her hand, unconsciously with no affection.

"This is Amy. The lost friend." Her faced flash a certain emotion but was quickly covered with a smile. She walked forward. "Hi, I'm Sally Acorn. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard _a lot_ about you." When Sally held out her hand for Amy to accept, she didn't. Amy didn't want to touch a stranger. She'd grown to have trust problems.

"Okay… Um, it's nine and everyone's gone. That either means this party sucked or they got bored because the main hedgehog wasn't there." Sonic shook his head.

"Sorry, there was an emergency."

"What was it?" They all winced. Amy looked down at her swollen belly; afraid it'd be noticeable.

"You had a crisis about some mobian who gained weight?" They all gasped. **(Just to warn you, Sally isn't in character. I'm playing her off a little different. She's a little ignorant at some things… Sorry!)**

"What?" She frowned.

"Sally, that's rude." Tails took a step forward.

"Then I don't know what the emergency is." She turned to Sonic, placing a hand on one hip. "I accept being your girlfriend and the first thing you do is leave me with twenty people, lie to me, and wonder off. Is this what you do to other women? Manipulate them?" Amy pulled forward but was stopped my Cream.

"Sally, no. Why have you changed all of a sudden? I asked the Sally I knew. I don't know what's happened over the past hours, but you've changed." Sally shook her head.

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"No, you are." With Sally confused, Sonic came up to Amy, Tails and Cream and they headed toward Amy's house.

 **Like it? I'm not sure if I like Sally's character, but I need her to be that way. Sally's pretty cool, and I DO NOT ship her and Sonic, but yeah… Next chapter coming out tomorrow.**


	5. IceCream

**Yeah, here is the next chapter. I REALLY REALY REALLY apologize for the delay! First delay day was because of school; the second was because I discovered I was very sick** **. So, I'm going to aim for about 2-3 chapters today! T-T lets try…**

 **(3** **rd** **person)**

4 days later- Saturday

Amy was in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She lifted her grey hoodie and looked at her swollen belly. She was ashamed. Its size had grown this past week, and she's beginning to wonder if it's too late. She took one of her hands and gingerly lingered it above her stomach, scared to touch it.

She heard a knock on the door. She quickly pulled the hoodie back down to her waistline and went downstairs. She opened the door and met Sonic. He wore blue jeans that were torn up at the knees, red convers and was holding his shirt, which looked drenched. She automatically knew he went on a run and with the weather he would've sweated.

"Hey." Sonic smiled.

"Hey, Ames." The silence held a little longer until he finally spoke up.

"I came here to ask if you'd like to go out? It's really nice and I thought you would want to get some ice cream with Tails and me. You've been cooped up in your vented house for a while and Cream just noted us that she's worried." Amy slowly nodded and tugged at her sweatshirt collar, the warmth from outside soaking her. Sonic took notice. "May I come in? You're wasting power…" She nodded and Sonic walked inside.

"Umm, what time are you guys going out?" Amy asked. She also hoped Cream would be there, she missed her even though Amy did shut her out a little bit.

"In about an hour. If you want to come, you could get ready and I'll take you." He had a kind smile on his face. Sonic was happy Amy was back. Even though there are some problems, she's back young and beautiful.

"I guess I'm coming. How hot is it outside?" Amy asked.

"No kidding, almost 100 degrees." **(I'm not so good at Celsius…)** Amy frowned, mentally slapping herself. Her stomach was noticeable now, and she hated people seeing her like that.

"So you are coming?" Sonic asked again just to make sure. He knew why she wore the hoodie, but he felt protective. If she didn't want to come he completely understood.

"Yes…" She said slowly, sounding as if she's questioning herself. "I'll get dressed. You can wash your shirt in the sink if you'd like, Sonic. And your head." She smiled. Sonic laughed and thanked her. She headed upstairs, millions of thoughts scraping at the edges of her head. She didn't have many clothes that were light and baggy but still fashionable for the public. She searched through her closet and her hand passed her Island dress. She wasn't wearing that… No. After a couple of minutes, she finally chose an outfit. She wore golden hoop earrings with white short and a tan silk tank top underneath a loose brown cover-up. It had holes sketched out of it, so the breeze would flow right though her outfit to her fur. She also wore white flats to match her shorts. She finished by placing three large golden rings on each of her wrists. Her outfit was so light it felt as if she didn't have anything on. Wait… Amy shook her head, trying to get the thought of no clothes on out of her mind. She grabbed her purse, which held her keys and everything and headed downstairs to meet Sonic.

When she made it downstairs, Sonic had just put on his shirt and was dumbstruck as soon as he saw Amy. She had the perfect outfit on, and Sonic had a hard time concentrating.

"So where is this ice cream place exactly?" She asked. Sonic blinked a couple of times then quickly replied, "I-It's um… I… It's just a block away, not to far from my place actually." She nodded.

"Ready to go?" He stuck out his hand for her to take and when she placed hers onto his, Sonic intertwined their fingers and he pulled Amy out of her house. She blushed but it quickly vanished when she realized that Sonic would have to run there. When the door closed behind them, Sonic released their hold and held out his hand, asking for permission to lift her off her feet. She hesitated, but realized that this was Sonic. Nine years ago, Amy would've done anything to be put into his arms.

She smiled and took a step forward and he slid his hand down her back to her waist. He then put his other hand under her smooth legs and lifted her up.

"You have a good grip?" Sonic looked down, their noses almost touching and he quickly raised his head. She held her purse in her arms and nodded.

"Ok, then lets go." Sonic began to run, a blue streak starting to form behind him. He gradually gained speed because he was afraid Amy would get sick. She was pregnant… After a couple of seconds, they finally made it there and greeted Tails.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you could make it Amy! Cream's inside ordering for us." I nodded. She felt the temperature rise and dug into her purse for a hairband. She then pulled her quills up into a ponytail, the shortest quills spiking at the top but waving down. Her bangs fell to the side of her face and she blew them away.

"So, how've you been lately Amy?" Tails asked as they took a table near the entrance. They didn't want to fry!

"I've just been in my home… I don't do much there, but I did bake a lot. I could send you guys some; I've learned a lot of new recipes." They both nodded. Cream eventually came up and hugged Amy.

"I'm so happy you came Miss Amy!" She placed the cone onto the table. "So I got Sonic Chocolate. For you Tails, I got you Banana-Nut. Amy, I got you Strawberry and Crackers, your favorite! Then for me, Vanilla and Oreo." Amy smiled and accepted the cone. They all sat there enjoying their treats.

"So, Sally called again." Cream frowned, "Again? What is this, the seventh time?" Sonic laughed.

"Just the sixth, but she keeps apologizing. It weird really."

"Why?" Amy asked. She felt uncomfortable talking about this, but she also wanted to help.

"Just, before she was a completely different mobian. When you show up, she became this vain, jealous witch. I don't know what happened." They all nodded their heads.

"Guys! Knuckles just messaged me saying that he spotted EggMan's ship around. He said to watch out and be prepared." Sonic frowned. Amy was here, and she needed to be home. She _needed_ that abortion.

"I'll take Amy home real quick guys. Cream, do you need a lift to your place?" She shook her head. Amy frowned.

"Wait, why am I going home? I can help." They all just stared at her blankly. Sonic got up and stood next to her.

"You asked me, us, for one thing and that was to give you Tuesday. I'm not breaking that." Amy shook her head, confused.

"You guys are making it sound like Eggman is an actual threat now." They all looked down. "Guys?" Sonic took her hand and helped her up.

"Yes. He's gotten better. I don't want to risk anything." She sighed. _I've missed a lot being gone all those years. Just wish I could come back later and help…_

"Okay, take me home…" Amy waved bye to Tails and hugged Cream before Sonic scooped her off her feet and headed to her house.

"Just stay here, okay? When we find it all clear I'll come back." Sonic told Amy when they'd arrived at her place. "I would've just taken you to my house, but if Egg head decides to attack there, I didn't want to risk it." She nodded her head. They stood there for a second then Sonic started to turn around…

Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. Shocked, Sonic didn't respond immediately but when he did Amy was fully embraced. She pulled away and smiled.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked.

"Last time you gave me a hug, it didn't really work out." Amy started to pull her quills out of her ponytail. "And I wanted to repay you." She got the hairband out and all her quills fell out and landed over her shoulders.

"Thanks… I should head out now." Amy nodded and Sonic smiled a last time then disappeared in a blue streak.

 **Yeah, so just a short little cute comic for you guys! You know- just before it get all emotional again… You guys needed a breather! Next chapter I will work on!**


	6. Dr Vixen

**Okay, here it comes... Very emotional… Do not worry! After it's done there won't be as much seriousness! Then the REAL fun begins!**

 **(3** **rd** **person)**

Tuesday- 6:30 pm

"Hello, and what's your name?"

"Amy Rose."

"And you're hear for an… Abortion. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, here are papers you need to fill out and when you are finished wait for Dr. Vixen to come and call you." Amy nodded and headed toward the seats. Sonic, Cream, and Tails were there as well. They wanted to be there for support, and just incase something went wrong…

"So I got the papers and I need to fill them out and wait…" She sat down next to Cream who held onto Tail's hand. Sonic sat down next to her.

"You nervous? It's okay if you are, we all are." Amy swallowed hard and nodded. She read the paper and started signing it. By the time she was done, her hands were shaking and sweat started to form on her head.

"Amy, take a deep breath. It's going to be okay." Tails said, noticing her state. Cream had just left to go get them waters, but Amy wasn't allowed to eat or drink anything an hour before the surgery so she declined.

"Who's the doctor you're seeing?" Sonic asked after taking a sip of his water. Amy turned her head toward him, "Dr. Vixen. She's supposed to be a very professional, experienced doctor. I paid extra money for her." They shook their heads, understanding.

"You have about ten minutes until you head in." Tails commented after a while of silence."

"Yeah…" Amy said airy. Sonic placed his hand on top Amy's hand that held the pen she wrote with and smile reassuringly.

"Everything going out as planned. Soon, you can fight some EggMan butt with us and we'll be more of a team. It'll be like the old times, but better." Amy had tears in her eyes. _When did he become so smart? Where'd he learn to speak like that?_ Amy felt shocks go through her arm as he kept his hand placed on hers.

They waited the long ten minutes until a tall slender fox in a white lab coat stepped through the doors.

"Amy Rose?" Amy stood up, legs going numb. She looked back at her friends one last time before she went in and walked up to the Doctor.

"Hi, that's me." Dr. Vixen smiled and led me through the doors.

"So we're going to give you a shot that makes you fall asleep almost instantly ok? After the shot, I want you to count backwards from 10." Amy nodded as they entered the room.

"Wait, out loud?" Dr. Vixen nodded. "If you'd like." She gestured Amy sit on the table, "Wait here while I get the other doctors and the shot." Amy lay back on the bed and waited.

Dr. Vixen came back a while after with a large shot in her hand.

"Okay, you ready to count for me?" Amy nodded and Dr. Vixen sanitized her arm then put the shot in. There wasn't much pain, but Amy could almost immediately feel it working

"10, 9, 8, 7… 6…" She fell asleep.

(In the lobby an hour later)

 **(I don't know how long the surgeries are supposed to take, so I am making it about an hour.)**

"She should be done by now." Tails said. He watched Sonic uncomfortably shift in his chair. Cream had fallen asleep and rested her head on Tail's shoulder. The room was quiet so you could hear her silent snores.

"What if something bad happened?" Sonic asked, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Trust me, nothing will happen. The bad has already happened, that's how she got here." Sonic frowned and nodded his head. He wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I'm just so nervous. When she left, something didn't feel right." Tails rolled his eyes.

"Probably because she let go of your hand." Sonic, wide eyed turned his position towards his "Brother".

"Is that it?" Tails stared at him.

"I was only kidding…" Sonic crossed his arms over his knees.

"But… umm… Never mind. I need to think. She should be done by now…" Tails was about to say something when Dr. Vixen walked up to them.

"You guys are here for Amy Rose, am I correct?" Sonic stood up.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"She's done with surgery, but she might not be completely awake. One of you may go see her…" Sonic turned and Tails nodded his head as if he knew what he was going to ask.

"I'll go then." Dr. Vixen smiled and led him through the halls of the Hospital. They came upon a room that said 345b. She opened the door for Sonic but didn't walk inside. As he got in, Dr. Vixen shut the door behind him to leave them privacy.

Amy was lying in the bed with water tubes connected to her left arm. The hospital blanket was pulled up to her torso. Sonic pulled a chair up beside her and watched her sleep. Her quills were a mess, but he thought it was cute. Amy's eyes twitched and she slowly batted them open. When she noticed Sonic sitting beside her, she smiled sluggishly.

"Hey…" Her voice was raspy.

"Hey, Ames." He leaned in closer. "How you feeling?" She pushed herself up, her chest rising to the movement. She leaned back against the bed again, her quills angling over her pillow and onto her shoulders lazily.

"I'm doing fine… Is it done?" Sonic nodded. Amy looked down at her stomach, which was no longer inflated. She lifted her blanket and saw she only had a white tank top on and white undies. _How embarrassing._ She ignored it and placed the blanket on her thighs and lifted her tank top for them both to see. There was a large bandage wrapped around her waist and was clipped to the side. Sonic had blushed when he saw Amy in undies, but when he saw her bandages he pushed the thought aside.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. Amy then placed her right hand onto her stomach; she wasn't scared of it anymore. "No… Just a little uncomfortable when I inhale, but that's it." She pulled her tank back down, but left the blanket down near her knees because she was getting warm. Amy hoped it wasn't too awkward for Sonic because she was getting really warm.

"Do you want me to open a window?" He asked. _Wow- it's like he read my mind._

"Yes please." He got up and went to the window seal. He had to open the curtains so he could turn the nob and crack the window. Pulling the curtain back over the window, he took a seat next to Amy again.

"It's over." Amy smiled. "Tomorrow, I'll get Tails and Cream to come over and we can eat lunch together. How do you like the sounds of that?" Amy had tears in her eyes. _He's such a loving, and caring guy. I wish everyone could be like him._

"That's perfect. Best way to start my restart." Sonic touched the spot the needles entered her arm and rubbed the skin around it, causing Goosebumps to form on Amy.

"Are they outside? Can they come in?" She asked.

"No, sorry. Dr. Vixen said only one of us could come and talk to you and sense Cream was asleep on Tails I came." Amy inhaled slowly and rubbed her pink legs with her free hand. Sonic watched her actions and deep inside wished he could rub her leg. _What the hell? Seriously? What was that?_

He coughed, "You need water?" Amy shook her head, then placed it to the side and looked at him. Her eyes drooped.

"You're tired, you should rest. You've gone through a lot." Amy registered his words, but didn't reply. She just looked at him, eyelids half closed, and admired his touch.

"Before I leave, do you want me to keep the window open?" Sonic quietly asked. He noticed how Amy's eyes were a bright emerald but they never lost their sparkle, even when she was tired and sore.

"Okay…" She whispered before closing her eyes. Sonic got up slowly and put the chair back to where it belonged. He was about to leave but quickly leaned over Amy and placed a peck to her forehead.

"Sleep well, Ames." And with that, he left to room to meet his friends.

 **Sorry for the partially short chapters, but guess what? Chapter 7 is coming out soon! Yay! So now you guys wont attack me and I wont be behind anymore on my story! For your love:**

 **Summary:**

 **It's been a total of 4 weeks and Amy is healed. She's ready to move. But, it depends if she wants to move fast- or slow. Is she ready?**


	7. Tails house

**Yo! Here's the next chapter.**

 **(3** **rd** **person)**

 **4 and a half weeks later.**

Amy woke up to the sounds of knocking. Tired, she got out of her bed and headed downstairs at a slow pace.

She got to the door, quills and bangs messy in a sloppy bun that she'd put on for the night. She wore a black tank top that's sleeves were loose so they hung on her shoulders, and she wore red plaid pajama pants. Rubbing her eyes and another part of her bangs popping out of its spot, she opened the door. Groggily, she opened her eyes and saw Sonic standing in front of her.

"What-" She was interrupted when Sonic smashed his lips onto hers. He held her face gingerly and took a couple of steps forward, closing the door behind them. Amy was half asleep before, but now she was fully awake and aware of what was happening. She couldn't seem to pull away. Sonic moved more into the kiss making Amy unconsciously groan into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, supporting their movements…

"Huh!" Amy bolted out of bed, sweat beaded on her head. Panting, she pinched her fur and touched her lips to see if she was _really_ awake. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she focused on what just happened.

 _No… What is going on?_

Amy grunted and ran her fingers through her bangs, frustrated with her dirty thoughts. _Was it dirty?_ She got up and headed downstairs to get breakfast. She needed to get that dream out of her head. She shouldn't be fanning over her best friend. _Yet you did it when you were nine…_

"Cereal, I need cereal…" She mumbled to herself as she reached up to grab a bowl. She dug through her fridge and pulled out milk and poured that into her frosty flakes.

 _It seemed so real… Part of me wished it were real._

Amy shook her head. She ate her breakfast in silence, alone.

(later)

"So, you think you can pick me up?" Cream asked across the line.

"Sure! But you still haven't told me what I'm picking you up for!" Amy dug through her purse for her lip-gloss. Well, it was more chap stick, but she loved the way it looked on her lips. And the smell; it was strawberry.

"Just… You'll know when you come pick me up!" Rolling her eyes, Amy took out her car keys and was out. **(I WAS going to mention she had a car, but in the second chapter it sort of hints that… so yeah. Her car is a black Volks Wagon Jetta!)**

 _It's nothing; stop thinking about it even though it's been constantly in your mind all day._

She saw Cream wave bye to her mom and hop into the passenger's seat. "Wow! You look beautiful Cream!" Cream was wearing a tan cocktail dress with matching flats, earrings and bracelets. She even had her layered hair in a bun like Amy's. _Bun… Stop it!_

"So I'm guessing you are going on a date with Tails?" Cream nodded. "Sorry I had to call you. I'm getting my drivers license after my birthday." Amy tilted her head in confused.

"Wait, if Tails is turning seventeen, shouldn't he be picking you up?" Cream blushed.

"He wouldn't tell me where we were going. He told me to come to his place and that he'd take care of everything else. He also knows that you'd drive me there and said that Sonic was taking his house for the night. Tails said you could just stay there and chill with him so you didn't have to be alone tonight." Amy gulped, images from her dream popping into her head once again.

"I don't know… I didn't even change out of my pajamas! You're lucky I put a bra on." They both laughed.

"So Tails' house?"

"Yup!" Amy shifted gears and headed that way.

"I'm actually surprised you even remember how to get there. Nothing's changed in this area, but in the city it has. They've added a lot of new roads, shops, buildings…" Amy nodded. After about ten minutes of chatting in the car, they finally made it to Tail's drive way.

"I'm still shocked he has his own house." Amy sighed in awe.

"I mean he's a brainy nerd who can build planes and fix anything. If I were his mom or dad, I'd think he was _perfectly_ fine of taking care of himself." Amy nodded again.

"Yeah. But you're his girlfriend and he's waiting for you!" Cream playfully hit Amy in the arm as she parked beside his in the driveway. They got out of the car, Amy locked the car and it went _beep-beep_ and they knocked on Tails' door. Cream hugged Amy quickly before he opened up.

"Hey!" He turned to cream, scanned her up and down and blushed crimson. "H-Hey…" They both stared at each other; faces red while Amy stood there silently uncomfortable. She coughed.

"I'll head inside." Tails turned his head her direction.

"Sonic's in the game room upstairs!" Amy held a couple of fingers up gesturing she understood and made her way up. As she got closer, she could hear he was playing Mario Kart 8. _What a boy. You're lucky I think differently in my dreams._ She shook her head. She got irritated with herself and entered the room.

"What the hell? I'm the freak'n fastest thing alive and I'm 6th place!" Amy laughed out loud. He paused the game and turned to her.

"O-Oh… Uh, hey Ames." She continued laughing, eventually sitting next to him and clutching her stomach from laughing too much. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"What's so funny?" She wiped her eyes.

"Just, you say that _every_ time you play this game. Every time." They shared their laughs for minute until it got quiet again.

"Here," Sonic said, tossing Amy a Wii controller, "you're playing. At least I can beat you."

"Ha!" Sonic restarted the Grand Prix and set it to 100cc.

"You sure big guy?" Amy asked him. He shook his head in honesty while she winked at him. She's a devil. They turned their focus to the screen as it counted down. 3… 2… 1… Go! They started driving. Amy fixed herself to where she sat Indian style on the couch, hands and remote in between her legs.

"Finished!" The game cheered.

"Yes!" Amy threw a fist in the air in accomplishment. Sonic however frowned.

"You got second. Stop acting like you got first." Amy giggled, "You got 6th again." He grunted and they started the next race.

Then the next.

And finally, it came to the last race. **(No, it's not Rainbow Road, or any of the other 4)**

"You know, you're a soar looser." Amy joked. He nudged her playfully and they turned their attention to the screen.

3… 2… 1… Go!

(Ha-Ha! Page Break!)

Amy yawned and looked at the clock. It was 10:43pm. (Or 22:43 for military time) Sonic was downstairs bringing up milk and the cookies she'd taught him to make; they were going to watch a movie but they didn't know which one to watch. She scanned through the pile in her lap. _No, I don't want to watch that… No thanks. No. No. No. Dang! Tails! You have such boring movies!_

"I know." She looked up and saw Sonic put the plate and cups onto the coffee table in front of them. "That's why I ran to my house and brought some of my own." She turned her head in confusion, "Just now?" He nodded. Amy rolled her eyes and moved the pile of movies for the new ones to replace.

"So we have-"

"We are watching Hotel Transylvania! I love that movie!" Sonic flattened his lips holding in a laugh.

"Okay. Hotel Transylvania it is." He took out the CD and placed it into the CD player. "Hotel Transylvania is one of my favorites, too."

"Really?" Sonic nodded, "Yeah. I watched it last week with Tails. He didn't like it because he's into science more than fiction, but I loved it and that's what counts." They laughed.

"They should be home by now." Amy said as Sonic came back to the couch and shoved a cookie into his mouth.

"I don't know. Tails had something _really_ big planned." She turned to him.

"He's not proposing is he?" Sonic coughed on his cookie. "What?" He shook his head, "No!" Amy shrugged.

"I was just guessing. You said it was _really_ big. Everyone would guess that if you said it like that." They both laughed, again.

"No, he's just taking her to the beach afterwards." Amy awed.

"What! That's so adorable!" Sonic held up the remote and started clicking skip to pass the trailers.

"I guess. He does this stuff to her all the time. They're like an old married couple." Amy awed again. Sonic smiled at her childishness and continued clicking the remote. He finally got to the main menu and turned to Amy.

"Hey, Ames, could you turn off the lights?" She hesitated.

"Sure!" She got up and walked toward the door where the switches were. "Do you want me to close the door as well?"

"Yeah." She slowly closed the door; nervous her dream would affect her. _Stop it. The dream was dark too, but you need to ignore it. It was just a dream._

She walked back toward Sonic and took a seat next to him, and grabbed a cookie. She fixed herself to where she sat Indian style again and he leaned back and naturally placed his arm at the top of the couch above Amy. She shouldn't worry. He does that every time his sits in a chair. _It's not like he's putting his arm over my shoulders, he just puts his arm above. What if he'll gradually slides his arm down? Uh-oh, I can smell his scent again._

"You ok?" Amy nodded and faced a worried Sonic. Over time, he'd grown to be keeping an eye on Amy. He doesn't know why or how, but she has that affect on him. He feels like he needs to protect her.

"Are you worried about Tails and Cream?" Amy frowned, "No. I know they'll be alright." He stared at her a little longer until he gave up and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Shh!" Cream giggled as they walked up the stairs. She held her hands up and squeezed the rest of the water out of her hair.

"You're getting my house wet!" Tails whispered. She giggled again and placed her lips onto his for a brief second.

"I said shh." In a daze, he walked up the stairs with her. They finally made it upstairs and Cream slowly opened the game room. The room was dark, but with the tv light shining blue you could see the figures of Sonic and Amy. They both were asleep. Amy had her head on his shoulder while Sonic had his head on top of hers.

"That's so cute!" Cream squeaked.

"They made a mess! Those pigs!" Tails complained. There were cookies spread all over the floor and a glass of milk shattered on the wall beside them.

"Looks like they got into a fight?" Cream guessed. Tails shrugged and pulled her close to him.

"We wont know until tomorrow." He smiled and pressed his lips onto hers once more. They lingered a bit before pulling away and leaving the messy room to the messy hedgehogs.

 **Hey guys! So that was the 7** **th** **chapter! Did Amy and Sonic get into a fight? What do you think happened while they watched Hotel Transylvania? (I had THOUSANDS of movie ideas but I just chose that one because it was cute. CANT WAIT FOR THE SECOND ONE!) Anyway, next chapter is coming soon and I won't be behind anymore on updating! Woop Woop! Okay, see ya guys later and next chapter is comings soon!**


	8. Morning

**Sorry for all the delays! I really am. But don't worry! This chapter really hits off good because someone has a very big decision to make. Here we go.**

He slid his hands under my thighs and placed me on top of my coffee table. I felt his body press onto mine with passion, desperation. I felt his tongue brush my lower lip and I moaned into the kiss. Lifting my leg up, they clutched it gingerly while pressing their lips onto my neck vigorously. Breathing heavily, I opened my eyes and saw their shirt disappear into thin air. _What?_ A cool breeze touched me and I noticed my shirt had disappeared a as well. I tried to pull away, but my body accepted their movements and it ached more when Sonic ran his hands down my hips.

Amy bolted awake. She felt sweat cascade down her forehead and back and she inhaled sharply when she felt the object she was sitting on shift. Amy jerked her head and saw Sonic rubbing his head.

"You ok, Ames?" Her chest violently rose up and down and she tried to respond.

"A-a-a... I- uh..." Amy panicked more when she noticed he'd taken his shirt off. He looked around the room and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oops. Tails is going to kill me." That triggered Amy.

"NO! It's my fault! I shouldn't have..." Her voice broke. _I shouldn't have. But the thing is, I wanted it. I'm so damn confused!_

"Too much sugar. That's why we left _you_ to the cooking." Amy nervously laughed, images from her pleasant but not so pleasant dream flooding her INNOCENT thoughts. _Innocent? Am I not innocent anymore?_

"I must have replaced flour with sugar." He muttered, picking up a cookie beside his blue tail. "And why did we continue eating them if they tasted so... Piped?" Amy laughed out loud and meant it.

"I was trying to prove to you that there was such thing as a 'zing'."

"And I said the only zing we'd get would be from these nasty good cookies." They both laughed. Amy hesitated but looked down to see she still had her tank and pants on, plus bra. _Thank god._

"The glass of milk?" Sonic asked, looking near the door where a huge hole and stain were.

"I got mad." Amy admitted. She got up and headed downstairs, head throbbing of a certain dream she had. _I need to leave and tell cream about this._

"Wait!" Amy turned around and saw Sonic jump down the stairs. _Show off._ Amy was standing beside the front door and Sonic just made it to her.

"I'm going to see you later, right? Tails, you and me are going to plan a surprise party fir Cream. Knuckles and Rouge will join but Rouge tells us she'll get Shadow to help as well. She claims he's good at surprises." Amy tilted her head. _Shadow...?_

"When do we meet?" Amy squeaked. "After noon. Tails said Cream had plans with you at lunch." Right, Amy thought. Sonic hesitated but then spread out his arms for a hug. _Uh oh..._ She smiled at him and walked into his embrace. _I really like this. What if he's smelling my hair?_

He squeezed her frame tighter. He missed her. He liked her. He loved her.

As a friend... He thought. Sonic wasn't sure what he felt, but he knew what his heart wanted and right now- his heart was against his mind.

Amy pulled away, instantly missing his scent , waved goodbye and headed for her car. For home.

 **OK, so I made this short and next chapter is in a first person view! Can't say who, but it'll be good. I promise! And I'm making a short story with certain characters later, don't miss that!**


	9. Her Birthday

**Hey! It's been like- forever… Kind of was busy... A lot.**

(Sonic POV)

As Amy left Tails house, wait… Speaking of Tails-

"Hey, Pal? You got everything we need?" I shouted to the next room.

"Yes!" I heard a muffled voice chime. Taking a couple of steps forward, I headed toward his workshop in hopes he actually heard me. As I entered the dim room, I saw thousand of sparks fly from in front of the fox's head. Tails had a helmet on and was underneath the BBunnie.

"What you working on now?" I asked as I climbed under with him.

"There was a malfunction in-" He paused. "In a part." Sonic nodded, but he knew his friend was just making life simple by not rambling on.

"When will it be ready? Cuz' we need to go shopping for supplies for tonight." Tails turned his head toward me and placed his tools beside him.

"Right! Umm, I can pause on this for a while. When do we leave?" I crawled back out, banging my head on the plane's wing. "A-Hey!" Tails laughed at me and I couldn't help but laugh, too.

I replied after rubbing my head, "After you take a shower, you smell of motor oil."

"Okay, be back in ten." With that, Tails crawled out from under the BBunnie and ran upstairs.

(With Amy)

Cream's POV

"Miss Amy? Why are you here?" She laughed out loud. "Lunch? Ring a bell?" I gasped. I had totally forgotten about our lunch plans! I wonder if Amy remembers it's my Birthday today… What if they think it's tomorrow? Or next month!

I laughed weakly, "Lets go then."

We headed out to the mall and ate at my favorite restaurant- Mini's. I moaned, "Can you smell their-"

"I need advice." Amy interrupted. That was odd, Amy normally doesn't need advice. I leaned over the table and whispered, "Is it about the abortion? I don't know anything about that…" Amy's eyes went wide.

"No! No… It's about, uh, stuff I feel. And sense you do so well with Tails… I just wanted a word out of you."

"Oh! Who's the lucky fella?" I asked.

"I don't know." I was struck back and leaned against my seat. Our appetizers came up and Amy nearly shoved all the bread in her mouth. "You're being pretty vague right now, Amy. I need to know more."

"Uhh- I've had these dreams…" I nodded. Amy told me her dreams and towards the end I nearly choked of realization.

"You love Sonic!" Amy frowned.

"No dib- Cream. I've loved him sense I was six. Remember how I'd pace your room and ramble on about how I could lure him into loving me back? The problem is, I'm at the age where I don't know what to do and my dreams aren't helping me."

"Okay." I said. Not sure what else to say we waited in silence until our meals came.

"Maybe you need to act on it." Amy spit- her drink spread across the table. "Sorry… What? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you need to ACT on IT. Maybe there's something your mind's telling you to do and you just can't place your finger on it."

Amy shook her head rapidly, "No. I think I know what it wants…" We both paused. I sighed. "Just because your dreams might seem like they were leading you _somewhere_ with Sonic doesn't mean it wants you to… You know…" Amy turned crimson.

"Damn. I'm not ready Cream. I know it's been awhile but- I'm physically and mentally not prepared." I nodded.

"Yeah. Then we need to find something else that your mind wants."

It took all lunch to think. It took until we got back to my house- until we passed my house and went to Tails. It took until we got to the door.

"Amy, I'm afraid I don't know." She nodded, "Don't worry about it."

"Why are we here?" I ask. Amy opened the door.

I walked into the stygian house and before I knew it the lights were on and I heard, "Happy Birthday, Cream!" I laughed. The chant wasn't big because it was only Tails and Sonic standing in front of a plate of cookies. I ran up and hugged Tails, "Thank you! I thought you guys didn't remember!"

"That's the point." Sonic said and I stepped over to give him a hug as well.

"This is amazing. Who cooked the cookies?" I cheered and Tails pointed to himself. I kissed him, "Thank you again!"

"Yeah, I can't bake so be lucky we had someone who actually could." I saw Sonic peer over at Amy; she was looking at me. I felt myself shiver in excitement.

I ask, "So is this a party?" They all nod.

"I was going to invite Knuckles and Rouge but they both oddly were busy…" Amy giggled. I joined. We all knew they liked each other and were probably ripping each other's throats out because of it.

"Then lets watch movies and eat these wonderful cookies!" I chanted.

"Hold on, I need to get a bing-bag from upstairs!" Tails said. He ran upstairs and opened the left door…

"No don't go in there-!" Amy and Sonic both scream in unison. They flinch as Tails cried, "MY GAMING ROOM!"

I laughed. This was a great day.


End file.
